


Kinks

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: John visits Leo during lunch.





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Kinks   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Leo/Marbury   
Rating: CHILD   
SPOILERS: None   
SUMMARY: John visits Leo during lunch.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: Once again, as always, not mine.  
Author's Notes: Wrote this before DIW. Wrote it because I knew Marbury was going to be on. However, I'm sure I can make it all Pryia's fault if I try hard enough. :) 

**Kinks By Perpetual Motion**

"Hello, Leo."

He glances up at my greeting, surprised, I'm sure, of my proper use of his name. "Mr. Ambassador." I stick my tongue out at the title. "John."

"Much better." I shut the door and walk over to the couch, sprawling as much as possible. I've a kink in my back I can't get rid of. Sprawling helps. "How goes the day?"

"Slowly."

"The great civil servant isn't hard at work as much as possible?"

"The great civil servant is exhuasted and doesn't give a damn how much he can possibly get done."

I smile. "Very well. Then I should distract you to the best of my skills."

"You have *skills* for distraction?"

"Doesn't everyone?" I stand again, feeling a twinge in my back. I wince.

"Still sore?"

"Can't get the damned knot out."

Leo stands and walks around the desk. He pushes my hand away and presses his palm down on the exact spot I had just been touching. "Here?"

"Mm-hm." I feel his hand slide under my suit jacket. "What do you plan to do with that hand, Leo?"

He laughs softly as I feel his hand untuck my shirt and slip onto my bare skin. "Whatever the hell I want."

"What about Margeret?"

"She's at lunch, but you knew that."

I did. "I noticed her desk was empty."

"No kidding." Leo presses his palm against my back again. He massages it for a few moments until I sigh and relax slightly. "Got it?"

"Yes. I believe so."

He tucks in my shirt, smooths my jacket, and turns me around. "Dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

He pulls me to him and kisses me, soft and teasing. I return the feelings. "I'll see you tonight."

I step away, stroking a hand down his arm as I take a step towards the door. I open the door and give him my best smile. "Good day, Gerald!" I make certain to yell.

Leo rolls his eyes at me. "Goddamn Brits."


End file.
